Known telecommunications systems can utilize varying long-haul communications providers (e.g., carriers or links) when routing a telephone call from an originating point to a destination point. Such systems may include routing preferences based on cost to the telecommunications provider, for example, in order to maximize the telecommunications provider's profit on any given call.
For any given location, a number of carriers may provide differing levels of service at different price points. At times, calls are not routed in the most economically efficient manner by the telecommunications provider, as different carriers have different rates at different locations.